Drabblerama
by fanfictiongoddess
Summary: Just a collection of Penguins of Madagascar pairing drabble. See fluffy moments, and a few odd ones. Seriously, the last two are kind of odd...
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Just a collection of short drabbles based off of word prompts. There is use of a OC of mine in drabble three. By the way...**

**Yeah... don't know where the heck the last two drabbles came from. Please don't kill me!**

1. stupidity- Julien/Kowalski

Sometimes Kowalski wanted to strange Julien for his stupidity. Yet,he had strong feelings for the ring tailed lemur. So who truly was the stupid one? Julien for being intellectually stupid or Kowalski for being emotionally stupid.

Chocolate- Skipper/Marlene

Marlene had no idea where the box of chocolate candies came from. She had just found the box in her habitat. No way it was the zoo keepers idea. Studying the box didn't bring up many clues either, Except whoever wrapped the box had a hard time with the ribbon. So when she spotted Skipper later that day with a piece of ribbon stuck to the bottom of his foot, she got a good idea on who left it. That was better then the chocolate.

Innocence- Tamara/Private

There was an innocence about Private. Sure, time to time Private could be a little over sensitive. More then once Tamara had accidentally made him sad. After those incidents she always apologized, and things were o.k. Despite having that happening many times, the two still got on fine. Private's innocent nature didn't bother Tamara really. In fact, it was kind of cute how he blushed under his feathers whenever Tamara huddled close to him.

Just - Julien/Kowalski (set in the "The Lemur and The Penguin universe.)

Kowalski just wanted to go home. He just wanted Julien to understand that. He also wanted to understand just why the thought of escape didn't enter his mind for longer and longer every day. Just why he was starting to relax more around Julien. He didn't know why. He could only wish he did.

Smirk- One way /Kowalski (mentions of Julien/Kowalski.)

Oh, how Kowalski hated that smirk of his. It wasn't as if the fact rubbing in the fact he had better technology wasn't bad enough. He personally thought Blowhole had more against him then the others after the way he always needled him about the technology. So what Blowhole said as he smirked, surprised Kowalski.

"Why don't you just join me Kowalski?"

Kowalski's beak opened slightly in surprise. He didn't have a chance to speak before Blowhole leaned over to Kowalski's face and continued.

"After all, I'll treat you much nicer then your team mates, or even that stupid lemur you have been having relations with. I can easily replace him."

Of course, Kowalski already knew his answer to Blowhole. He also knew he was never going to mention this incident to Julien.

Overwhelmed- One way / Skipper

Skipper paced the small cage hanging from a chain attached to the ceiling. Things did not look good as he snarled at his captor. on the other flipper just looked delighted.

"My team is going to find me, even if I don't find my own way out." Skipper growled.

"Oh, I'm sure they will. But will they get to you in time is the question." said, leaning in close to the cage bars.

Coming close to the bars as well, Skipper considered pecking in his good eye. Before he could try it, poked in a fin through the bars and put it around the back of Skipper's neck. Skipper was going to ask what Blowhole thought he was doing when Blowhole put his bottle nose snout up to Skipper's beak in a kissing gesture.

For the first time in his life, Skipper was frozen.

Belling the Penguin- Julien/Kowalski

"Your not serious!" Kowalski cried, holding one of his fins to his neck.

Julien stood from the throne in his habitat. A leather collar was gripped in his right hand. From the way it jingled, Kowalski guessed that the collar had a bell on it as well.

"I'm am being very much of the seriousness. After all, you lost the bet, yes?" Julien said.

"Well, technically yes. But you asked those questions on purpose to get me to over analyze things again." Kowalski said with a frown.

Julien grinned, seeming to be amused.

"Yes, I did do that. But we were not making of the rule that I couldn't be doing that." Julien said.

Kowalski sighed. While he thought it as cheating, they hadn't made it a rule. After a moment of letting it sink in, he sighed.

"Fine, I suppose you do win the bet. It was a sneaky and underhanded way to win it, but you won it." Kowalski said.

Still grinning, Julien approached Kowalski. With a slight grumble, Kowalski turned so that Julien could put the collar on easier. Though slightly annoyed with Julien, he couldn't help but heat up a bit at Julien's touch. He was also surprised when a slightly serene feeling came over him once the collar was buckled.

He thought about the feeling a bit, trying to understand why it happened. It took him a moment, but he thought maybe unconsciously he liked what the collar stood for. That it was a mark of belonging to someone else, to his lover. Not that he say that to Julien. He had enough as a ego as it was.

"It is looking nice on you." Julien said.

"I... suppose it is not as bad as I was making it out to be." Kowalski said with a shrug. "Besides, it'll only be on for a week."

"True. Now, about getting you of the sleeping place for the week." Julien said.

Kowalski frowned and stepped forward to Julien. He was trying to seem serious but the jingling bell kind of ruined that effect.

"Wait, we made no such deal before we-"

Kowalski was cut off by Julien pulling him close and kissing him on the forehead. After that, Kowalski decided that they discuss this matter later.


	2. cookies  JulienSkipper

Note: I thought I'd post some drabbles I've done for Reponses to the PoM kink meme prompts. Not to worry, I'm only posting the non mature ones up here. If you do seek the mature stuff, you'll have to seek the kink meme on LJ.

That said, have some drabbles…

"Ooo, you are having of the round doughy treats!" Julien exclaimed as he strolled into the main room of the penguins head quarters.

Skipper, being the only one in the room at the time, looked up with more annoyance then surprise at Julien's arrival.

"How do you keep getting in here?" Skipper asked.

"Be using back way." Julien said as he went over to the table.

A frown came onto Skipper's beak as he considered what Julien just said.

"There is no back way!" Skipper cried.

Julien merely shrugged and reached for a cookie from the box on the table. Skipper had just started wondering if Julien had grabbed one of Kowalski's inventions again when he noticed Julien reaching for a cookie. With a quick move, he slapped Julien's hand away.

"Oh no you don't, Ring tail. These cookies are for authorized personnel only." Skipper said.

Rubbing his now sore hand, Julien scowled. He was already trying to figure out a way to get a cookie, or perhaps the whole box. He sensed that Skipper was not about to listen to his favorite reasoning for everything. That being of course that he was king. For some reason, Skipper never seemed to respect that.

It was time to try a new tact.

"I'm sure you would be sharing of the round doughy treats with me." Julien said with a grin, stepping closer to Skipper.

"Once again, you're wrong. Now I think you sh-"

Skipper eyes went wide when Julien was suddenly in his personal space. Julien's tail was now wrapped around Skipper and his hands held the sides of his head in a tender fashion. Normally Skipper would have reacted by kicking the offender away. Julien gave him no time to do that as before Skipper could even protest, Julien leaned his head down and kissed Skipper on the tip of the beak. Skipper was frozen after this action. Julien gave a light chuckle as he pulled away.

He took the box of cookies off the table and gave Skipper one last look.

"Be thanking for round doughy treats. Will be seeing you again, yes?"

Skipper didn't respond, still frozen. Julien imagined he was blushing under his feathers. So Julien turned and left. As he left, he couldn't help but think on how nice the action of getting close and personal to Skipper was.

He would have to try it again sometime.


	3. Nighttime recon Skipper kitka

For three weeks now, Skipper had been going on what he called "Nighttime recon". The other penguins weren't blind though. It was obvious to them what Skipper was truly doing at night. He was searching the skies.

Skipper was full aware the others didn't buy his excuse. He actually didn't care. All he cared about was catching sight of Kitka. Ever since the incident with her, the other hawk, and Julien, she had not shown her beak around the zoo. Of course, that was probably because of the stupidest words that had ever came out of Skipper's mouth.

"I think we should see other people."

He was regretting those words now. Skipper wasn't even sure if he had even meant the words at the time he spoke them. All he knew is that he had made a big mistake, and now Kitka obviously did not want to see him again after what he said.

Yet... Knowing all that, he still searched the skies in some desperate form of hope that she would show up. Perhaps then he could explain. She had to be somewhere out there, maybe thinking of him as well. He had just lowered the night vision binoculars when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Skipper..."

For a brief moment he thought it might be Kitka. But then senses kicked in and he realized it was a male voice that spoke. He turned to face Private, sticking his head out of the hatch.

"Skipper, it's kind of late. Maybe you should get some rest." Private said.

Keeping his face neutral, Skipper shrugged and started towards the hatch.

"I suppose so. Nothing to see here tonight anyways." Skipper said as he climbed down after Private, and slid the bowl over the hatch.

Watching this from a nearby tree was Kitka. She had been there for hours truthfully, as she had been for the last three weeks every night. She just couldn't gather up the courage to fly over there every night. With a sigh, she took off. Maybe tomorrow night would be different.


	4. sweet licks Julien Skipper

"It is being your fault I am sticky." Julien grumbled.

Skipper narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, don't go there, ringtail." Skipper warned.

Though the slap dash mission to retrieve the cotton candy had ended in success, the cotton candy not eaten did eventually settle. There was a pink coating on many animals now, Julien among them. Julien was not happy about this at all and had began to argue with Skipper once again

"I am demanding you do something about this!" Julien yelled.

"You want me to do something about it? Fine!" Skipper shouted just before gripping Julien's tail and licking a piece of cotton candy off of the tail.

Julien froze, shocked by this action.

"Wh-hat is it you think you are doing?" Julien asked.

"Cleaning off the cotton candy. What does it look like?" Skipper replied.

For once in his life, Julien was truly speechless. He certainly had not expected Skipper to touch him, much less lick him. He had almost formed a response to this when one well placed lick sent a shudder through Julien's body.

"Do that again!" Julien exclaimed.

"What?" Skipper asked, pausing in his licking.

"You are hearing me! Be doing that again." Julien said, grabbing his tail and shoving it in front of Skipper's face.

Skipper wasn't sure what to do for a moment. He almost did reach for the tail and start licking again when he heard Private calling out. Realizing his team was looking for him Skipper gave a quick glance, then let go of the tail so he could flip out of sight.

Crossing his arms, Julien huffed.

"Now what am I suppose to be doing?"


	5. Fountain dancing JulienKowalski

The sound of splashing worried Kowalski. He had noticed Julien heading in the direction of the zoo fountain as the sky turned dark with night. Now that he was hearing splashing he wondered just what the king of the lemurs was up to.

Leaving the penguin habitat, Kowalski silently arrived at the fountain. He half expected to see some form of destruction or trouble caused by Julien. Instead, he saw Julien dancing in the fountain.

"Julien? Why are you-" Kowalski started.

"Ah! I am glad to be seeing you sciencey penguin. Come, join me in the dancing." Julien said, tail swishing in the air.

"No thank you, Julien. I'm not interested in dancing in the fountain." Kowalski said.

Julien looked like he was on the edge of a serious pout when a mischievous look entered his yellow eyes. He bent over and starting splashing water from the fountain at Kowalski.

"Hey! Stop that!" Kowalski protested.

"Why? You are being penguin. Penguins are liking the water, am I right?" Julien asked, continuing to splash Kowalski.

"Yes, but- would you cut that out already!" Kowalski cried, quickly becoming annoyed.

The ring tailed lemur just chuckled.

"If you want to be of the making me to stop, then come and be making me stop." Julien said.

Deep inside Kowalski knew to go to the fountain would just be playing into Julien's game. Still, he couldn't help himself from stepping into the fountain. Seeing Kowalski come into the fountain, Julien smiled and stopped splashing.

That was when Julien suddenly tackled Kowalski. The sudden weight of Julien caused Kowalski to fall back into the water with a splash.

"Mature, Julien." Kowalski murmured as he sat up in the shallow water.

"Who was ever saying I was mature? And I am thinking I swallowed a dime." Julien replied.

Despite himself, Kowalski laughed.

"Okay, fine. You win. I'll dance with you." Kowalski said.

"I was knowing you would." Julien replied, standing up now and offering his hand for Kowalski to take hold of.

So the two danced.


	6. Feathers and Fur

Saying no to Hans was a chore sometimes. For a puffin, he was good at putting on the wounded puppy act. Currently, he was somehow making his beak quiver and his eyes were wide and looking moist with the threat of tears.

Clemson tried his best to ignore it. But the little choked back sobs that came from Hans were hard to ignore.

"You know, Hans. I know your faking." Clemson said.

Hans said nothing, only whimpering a little.

With a deep sigh Clemson shook his head.

"How Skipper ever said no to you, I don't know." Clemson said, sitting up from his attempted nap.

Seeing he was getting his way, Hans smiled.

"I don't quite know how either. But it is his loss, as they say." Hans said, putting a flipper around Clemson.


	7. post it note

rating: PG13 (mentions of sex but nothing outright described)

Note: Drabble inspired by a "Texts from last night" Text. "(513) Why are there Post-It notes all around the apartment labeled where you guys had sex and in what position?"

Blowhole knew he was going to regret wheeling into the room the moment he saw all the yellow Post-It notes stuck to many surfaces in the lab. He was pretty sure whatever the reason for this, it was related to Hans and Clemson. Yes, he had agreed for Hans to stay in his lair to help him set up his latest plan. Clemson was unexpected baggage as he and Hans were together. But Blowhole hadn't thought it lead to any trouble.

"Hey! What happened in here?" Blowhole asked Hans, who was busy on his tablet device and Clemson looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing much. I was just tallying up the score."

"Score? What does a game have to do with-" Blowhole started before he actually read the nearest post it note on the table nearby. His good eye went wide. "Please explain to me why there are post it notes labeling where you had sex and in what position, all over the lab."

"Is game for us." Hans said.

"You should have seen us at Hoboken. There's a reason why Lulu hated us." Clemson said.

"I can't imagine why." Blowhole said dryly before eyeing one of the notes.  
"And this one says... wait, you can DO that?"

"Yup. Want to see?" Clemson asked

"No! No I do NOT want to see. What I want is for you two to remove all these Post-It notes. During then i will be trying to wash the unclean feeling off of me." Blowhole shouted, his flippers flailing in a way that made the whole scene seem silly.

Without another word Blowhole wheeled out of the room shuddering. Clemson and Hans were silent for a bit before Hans spoke to Clemson.

"Should we have been telling him of the notes in the shower?"


	8. wish flowers

"So... I wanted to get you flowers for tonight." Kowalski said to Julien that night in the park.

"Why were you not getting me of the flowers then?" Julien asked.

"Quite simply that I didn't quite know what flowers you perferred." Kowalski answered.

Julien gave a small laugh.

"Oh Koko. I am loving any flowers you are giving me. But since you as asking...I am wanting those orangy flowers, and the yellowish flowers, oh and of course the fluffy wish flowers."

"Wish flowers?" Kowalski questioned.

Julien gave Kowalski a look that made Kowalski feel dumb for a mere second.

"Wish flowers! They are being all around! Like over there."

Kowalski looked in the direction Julien had pointed with one hand. Not that he really had a choice in looking as Julien was shoving his head to look in that direction with his other hand. It didn't take long for Kowalski to figure out what flowers Julien was talking about.

"Dandelions?" Kowalski questioned.

"Dandelions? Do not be being silly! They are flowers, not lions." Julien laughed again.

"But those aren't really flowers. Technically they are classified as weeds." Kowalski said.

"So?"

Kowalski opened his beak to further protest but shut it. Though he was right and science backed up the fact that "wish flowers" were weeds, well.. at the moment being correct didn't seem to matter.

"Good point." Kowalski said, getting up as he did.

"Where are you going?"

"To get you some wish flowers."

The night air was soon filled with the sounds of laughter and the sight of dandelion seeds wafting through.


End file.
